The tale of an unusual teenage pregnancy
by Phobia-aka-Kimi-White
Summary: A KurtxAmanda story. Amanda is human, Kurt is a mutant. That alone can cause difficulties in a relationship, but dispite it all, they have stayed together for years. But when something unimaginable happens the mansion may have to undergo drastic changes.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I get no money from this, people!

The tale of an unusual teenage pregnancy

**Chapter 1**

**Fate's Curveball**

Blue.

How ironic.

I have loved the color blue since I was little. My friends used to joke around saying that I was obsessed. I didn't think that I was really that bad, they were the ones who bought me blue-themed gifts for all my birthdays or at Christmas, not that I minded much.

Then there's my boyfriend. He's a mutant, but I still love him; from his spaded tail to his pupil-less yellow eyes. My sweet fuzzy blue elf. I can't help but smile just at the thought of him, dispite my situation, but I'll get to that later. By now you should know who I'm talking about, the self appionted "Fuzzy Dude", Kurt Wagner.

We have been together for nearly two years now, both of us are going into our senior year at Bayville High this Fall and we are happy about it. School wasn't exacltly "enjoyable" last year.

Often, I'll find myself thinking about times when life was less complicated. I'll never forget the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance. The night I told him I knew about the _real_ him. Our first night as a couple.

So many things has happened since then and rarely have they been in our favor. Such as when I took Kurt to meet my parents and, dispite Kurt's overwelming nervousness, it had went wonderfully well. We all had a good time at dinner and Kurt even voluntered to help with the dishes. He's so sweet. My parents thought he was perfect. Everything was going great, until Toad showed up and took off with Kurt's image inducer in front of my parents. So much for breaking it to them softly.

Out of instinct, Kurt ported out of there while my parents were too shocked to react. Later on he apologized countless times for leaving me alone to explain. I didn't really blame him for want to get out of there, but I did wish that he had taken me with him, although that would have probably made things worse. I could just see my parents telling the police that their daughter was kidnapped by a blue demon before their very eyes.

I can't actually say that I had I chance to explain before my father exploded. He forbid me from seeing Kurt and everytime that I tried to defend Kurt he only got angrier. Mom didn't say anything, just stood there staring at me with an emotionless face. Eventually Mom sent me upstairs before Dad got too violent.

When I reached the privacy of my room I burst into tears. I threw myself on my light-blue comforter and continued to cry into my pillow. I cried until the tears eventually stopped falling but my sobbing continued to break the silence as I sat up. How could my parents have done this to me? How could they make her love a forbiden one? For an instant I tried imagined what life would be like now that Kurt had been taken from my life. No! I couldn't do that! My parents were wrong about Kurt, they had judged him merely on his apearence! No matter what my parents said, I couldn't willingly destroy Kurt's heart as well as my own. Not when there was something that I could do about it.

And that was it. The next night, without my parents knowledge, I secretly met Kurt in the park. He must have gotten his watch back from Toad because his lovely blue fur was hidden from veiw and was replaced by pale skin. As we walked side-by-side I told him how I wouldn't give up on us no matter what my parents say. Also, like I said before, he apologized, too many times to count, for leaving me alone.

That was almost two years ago, and my parents still haven't found out that I have still been dating Kurt nor have the notice my lack of intrest in other boys since I'm "single". Kurt and I have faced many things in the way of our relationship but we've pulled through them all, just as I was sure we could do with anything that may get between us.

Then fate decided to trow a major curveball our direction.

At first, I just thought that I was getting the Flu, although it was a bit strange to get the flu in the summertime. It really was just simple things like mild dizzyness in the morning, a few abnormal moodswings, and very mild stomache discomfort, so I srugged it off. Then the symptoms went haywire, dizzyness turned to extreme nausea and I turned into an emotional wreak half of the time. It was the worst in the mornings, but thankfully my mom's a really deep sleeper and my dad will be on business trip for a few months, so nobody heard me empty the contents of my stomache into the porecilan bowl. But, even through all that, I stubbornly repeated in my head that I was sick, nothing else. When I skipped my period that month, I finally addmited that it might not be the Flu,... but something else entirely.

So I guess that brings us back to right now. With me sitting in my bathroom. I bought three of _them_, just to make sure. I, of course, waited the directed amount of time. The first one read negetive. The second, positive. The last one, the tie-breaker, is in my hand. No, I haven't looked at it just yet. I'm not sure that I'm ready for what it says. Nontheless, I take a deep breath and looked down at the pregnancy test in my hand.

Blue.

Blue means positive.

Ironic isn't it?

**End Of Chapter 1**


End file.
